Grand Galloping Gala Arc
The Grand Galloping Gala Arc. Stories that involves the GGG: Griffin the Griffin (Story), From Nobody to Knightmare, The Blue Stranger, Red Curtain, What Was Lost and Dancing Flames, Cooling Ember Chess Pieces: Griffin, Aio, Knightmare, Celt and Ember Songs that were in the GGG: ( From Nobody to Knightmare) On Sail On by Masterplan, Doctor Witch Doctor by Cartoons, Touch This Can't Touch This by MC Hammer, Got Back Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-a-lot, Kombat Theme Mortal Kombat Theme, Bad Can I Be How Bad Can I Be from The Lorax, Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Time by BuckWheat Boyz, on a Prayer Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi, Make a Man Out of You I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan, Am Made Of What Am Made Of by Crush 40, Hard Party Hard by Andrew W.K., Rumba Kuusou Rumba, Dance Safety Dance by Men Without Hats, English ( Male Version ) CaramellDansen English ( Male Version ) , Sprach Brooks Also Sprach Brooks from Catherine, Jack Jumpin' Jack by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy, Eruption by Van Halen, Metalizer by Sabaton, Chosen by The Planet Those Chosen by The Planet from Final Fantasy VII, of Destruction Harmony of Destruction from Final Fantasy VII, Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, Eruption by Van Halen, Thriller by Micheal Jackson, of May Rose of May by Eurtan, Hyperactivity by Flutter Rex, Not Gonna Take It We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister, Wanna Rock I Wanna Rock by Twisted Sister, Out of Hell Bat Out of Hell by Meatloaf, Fuel by Metallica, Me Call Me by Blondie, and I Know Sexy and I Know It by LMAFO, Fantasmic by Nightwish, Boy Lonely Boy by The Black Keys and for Party Rocking Sorry for Party Rocking by LMAFO (Griffin the Griffin (Story)) Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Time by BuckWheat Boyz, on a Prayer Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi (Mentioned only), Hard Party Hard by Andrew W.K. (Mentioned only), Dance Safety Dance by Men Without Hats, English (Male Version) Caramelldansen English (Male Version), Jack Jumpin' Jack by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy , Metalizer by Sabaton (Mentioned only), Chosen by The Planet Those Chosen by The Planet from Final Fantasy VII, Eruption by Van Halen, Me Call Me by Blondie, and I Know It Sexy and I Know It by LMAFO, Fantasmic by Nightwish, Boy Lonely Boy by The Black Keys and for Party Rocking Sorry for Party Rocking by LMAFO ( The Blue Stranger, Red Curtain) Runba ( Imaginary Rumba ) Kuusou Runba ( Imaginary Rumba ), Sprach Brooks Also Sprach Brooks from Catherine, Jack Jumpin' Jack by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy , Fate from Catherine, Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold and Garden Celestial Garden (What Was Lost) Hard Party Hard by Andrew W.K., Rumba Kuusou Rumba, Dance Safety Dance by Men Without Hats, English (Male Version) Caramelldansen English (Male Version) and Sprach Brooks Also Sprach Brooks More info soon Category:Songs Category:Chess Piece, Category:Story Category:History